


The Fountain of Youth

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Dialing, M/M, Post-Series, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian looks in the mirror and makes a horrific realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fountain of Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/gifts).



> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by Liz Phair's [HWC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTUkrXsabp4). Song is very much NSFW.

Brian stumbled back into the loft and made his way to the bathroom, tugging at his pants as he went. He knew he should have taken a piss before leaving Babylon, but it hadn’t hit him until he was already a block away. He could practically hear Justin’s voice in his head, reminding him he should always go to the bathroom before leaving any club, especially if he’s walking home plastered.

Fucking responsible, annoying, gorgeous, incredible little twat.

His bladder finally at ease, Brian glanced over at the mirror. That was clearly an even bigger mistake than not pissing before he left Babylon. He pulled his phone out of his pants and called Justin.

“Hey, Brian.”

“I need you to come on my face,” Brian said by way of greeting.

There was a moment of silence, and then, “Um, is this phone sex? Because you know Daphne’s visiting, so I just –”

“No, I literally need you to come visit, or I need to come there, and then I need  _you_ to fucking come on my face.”

“Brian…”

“My skin looks like shit,” Brian said. “There are lines and wrinkles that weren’t there before. I look sallow. My cheeks are hanging. And I even saw a fucking pimple. What the fuck kind of bullshit is that?”

“And the solution is for me to come on your face?”

“Well, Sunshine, I can’t help but notice that my complexion was far more clear and youthful when I was regularly enjoying your come. Shit, I think even my hair was better.”

“So, you need me to also come in your hair?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Brian said. “Obviously the hair gets its nutrients orally.” 

“Right. Listen, Brian, you know it could just be a side effect of getting older.”

“No,” Brian said firmly. “Impossible. It’s absolutely due to lack of Taylor come.”

Justin laughed. “How trashed are you?”

“Irrelevant,” Brian said. “Now, are you coming? Or do I have to come there so you can come?”

“I don’t know,” Justin said. “I kind of feel like you’re just using me for the sake of your beauty routine.”

“Justin,” Brian said, lowering his voice. “I miss you.”

Justin sighed. “Fine. I’ll be there next weekend. Can you make due with a face mask in the meantime, or do you want me to overnight you a container of my sperm?  _Daph, quiet.”_

“It’s only good straight from the source,” Brian said. “I have it on the highest authority. Later.”

Brian hung up the phone and smirked.

He could always count on Justin to come through.


End file.
